Life in Zootoipoa
by thehound360
Summary: This is just the opening to a story. I haven't worked on this in a while and I wanted to see what people think so I'm posting what I have to see what people think.


The reason why I have the **YOUR MADE UP NAME HERE** and the **YOUR MADE UP PLACE HERE** is because I can't think of a name for the villain or the place where he used to do crime so I am going to leave it to YOU to decide tell me what you think he should be named and where he is from.

P.S. He is probably going to be a black panther.

Zootoipa 10:00 Tundra Town.

Judie Hopps and Nick Wilde are in pursuit of a speeding vehicle.

"If he can make that turn flat out so can I!" Judy hollered at her partner Nick.

"Judy I don't think you can! Judy! Judy! JUDY!" Judy swerves around the corner hot on the tail of the speeding vehicle. She stays behind them until the vehicle hits a patch of ice and spins out of control and slams into a light post. Judy pulls up to the wreck, jumps out and tackles the cheetah that was starting to run away. Nick runs up behind her huffing and puffing and says, "Man how can you rabbits move so fast?"

Judy asks Nick to hand her the handcuffs. Judy cuffs the cheetah, helps him up and leads him to the police car. She puts him in the back seat, gets in and says, "Nick you search this guy's car and run the plate while I read him his rights."

"Sure thing carrots." he says. Judy gives him a dirty look and then starts to read the perp his rights.

Nick walks over to the wrecked car and looks inside it finding nothing out of the ordinary. Next he looks at the plate. "8675309" he says aloud as he puts the data into his phone. "Hmmmm just as I thought" he mumbles to himself.

He walks back over to the police cruiser and gets in. Judy says, "This guy's not talking."

Nick answers "I'm not surprised, because that car is registered to a Miss Sloes in Oklahoma. Either this guy is on his way to a costume party or he stole it. Alight Judy, let's bring him in."

"Alright I'll get on the radio and tell them we need a wrecker down here. After that let's get the heck out of here cause I'm freezing." he complains.

Nick grabs the mic in the cruiser and tells dispatch that they need a wrecker at snowdrift lane then cranks the heater in the cruiser. Judy puts the cruiser in drive and starts to leave then she reaches up and turns off the heater. Nick looks at her and says, "Carrots do you really want to have this discussion again?" Judy says, "Two things. One don't call me carrots. Two I have thicker fur than you do, so I get hotter faster than you do."

Nick says, "So you would agree that I have thinner fur then you do, which would mean I would get colder easier."

Judy opens her mouth to say something but then closes it and says, "Fine you can have it on. But! Only half way"

Nick smiles and turns back on the heater he leaves it on for about 10 seconds then turns it off and grins at Judy who says, "You weren't even cold were you?

Nick says, "You know me too well."

Judy says, "Are all foxes ornery or is it just you?"

Nick says, "I don't know do all rabbits drive like they have gone savage?" Nick grabs the dash knowing what Judy was going to do.

Judy gives him a weird look and says, "Nick get in the system and see how many cars have been stolen in the past month."

Nick slowly takes his hand off the dash and gets on his phone and looks it up and says, "27."

Judy says, "How about the week before that?"

"Only 16"  
"Hmmm." Judy says, "Why the sudden jump? I'll talk to Bogo once we drop off our friend here."

Judie pulls into the ZPD headquarters parking lot, gets out, lets the cheetah out of the back of the car and walks him inside. Judie says, "Nick put this guy in a holding cell I'm going to go talk to Bogo."

Nick says, "Sure thing Judy." Nick takes the cheetah and Judie heads to Bogo's office.

When she gets close she hears one of Gazelle's songs playing. She walks up to the door and says, "Hey Bogo it's Judy. Can you let me in, there is something I want to talk to you about." Judy hears some shuffling and something fall over. Then the music stops. Bogo opens the door to his office and says, "Hello Officer Hopps. Please come in."

Judy says, "Thank you sir." Bogo walks over and sits down at his desk. Judy walks in, hops into one of the chairs in his office and says, "Sir there is something nick and I noticed today. We stopped another stolen car. There has been 27 cars stolen this month and only 16 the week before that. We were wondering, why the sudden jump sir?"

Bogo says, "Do you remember **YOUR MADE UP NAME HERE**?"

Judy says, "I think so. Wasn't he that guy who killed those officers in **YOUR PLACE HERE**?"

Bogo says, "Yea, well he just escaped from prison and we think he is making up for lost time."

Judy says,"What do you mean?"

Bogo says, "Well before he was captured he would only steal a few cars a week but, now that he has gotten out we think that he has gotten bolder. So he is going after more cars."

"But that guy Nick and I busted just seemed like a nobody. Not some major crime boss."

"That's just it." Bogo said. "He never does the dirty work himself. He learned from his mistake so know he hires goons to go the dirty work and he handles all of the logistics and money work. That's why we can't find this guy."

Judy notices that on Bogos wall he has a map of the city with pictures of high end cars pinned on it. She asks, "Sir what is up with that map on the wall?" Bogo says, "That's the thing with this guy. Usually he just sends his guys out to steal normal priced cars that turn up at chop shops or at used car lots but every now and then he goes after something exotic. But none of the exotic cars have been found."

"Hmmmm" Judy says. "Thanks for the info Bogo."

"Any time Hopps."

Judy hops off the chair and Bogo gets up and opens the door for her. As Judy walks out she says, "Not that it would be of any interest to you but Pawmart has Gazelle's new album. See you later Bogo."

Judy walks down the hall to go find nick she finds him up at the front desk talking to Clawhouser. she says, "Hey claws.".

Clawhouser looks down and says "Hey Judy. Nick was just telling me about your driving skills."

Nick and Clawhouser look at each other and chuckle.

"Ha ha" Judy says, "I caught the guy didn't I?"

Nick says, "Yea, but you almost gave me a heart attack in the process."

Nick looks at his watch and says, "Hey Judy it's clock out time. Can you give me a ride home today?"

"Sure there is something I need to tell you about anyway."

So the two of them say goodbye to Clawhouser, clock out then walk out to Judy's car and get in. Nick say, "So what was it you wanted to tell me Hopps?"

Judy says, "You remember **YOUR MADE UP NAME HERE** right?"

Nick says, "Yea, wasn't he that guy that killed those cops in **YOUR PLACE HERE?"**

"Yea" Judy says. "He escaped from prison and Bogo thinks that he is making up for lost time. So tomorrow we need to do some digging on this guy and see what we can find."

As Judie pulls up to Nick's house she slams on the brakes throwing nick into the dash and says, "And not all rabbits drive fast that is just me."

Nick just looks at her and shakes his head. "Ugh, carrots. I should have seen that coming."

Nick gets out of the car and says, "See ya tomorrow Judy."

"See you tomorrow nick."

Nick closes the door to the car and walks inside. Judy drives off and goes home. When she gets there she parks and walks into her apartment, walks over to the fridge and gets out carrot soup. Then she sits on the sofa and turns on the news. All they have been talking about is **YOUR MADE UP NAME HERE.** Judy can't stand hearing about this guy so she turns off the TV and enjoys her food until her phone rings. She takes it out of her pocket and looks at it. It's her mom and dad. She sighs and answers it. Her mom is holding the phone Judy says, "Hey mom. How you been?"

Her mom says she's doing fine. "That's good." Judy says, "How's dad?"

"He won't stop trying to fix that stupid tractor." she replies.

"I will get it going one day." Pat yells from off screen. Judies mom asks, "So how are things in Zootopia?"

"Good there has been a rise in car theft but it's nothing to worry about." Judy replied.

"Did you hear about **YOUR MADE UP NAME HERE** escaping?" her mother asked.

"Yea mom, that is all the news has been talking about for about a week now. It's driving me nuts." Judy said.

* * *

"Well just know that we worry about you, so you ready for the harvest tomorrow?"her mother asked.Sorry for the abrupt ending. I haven't worked on this in a while and I wanted to see what people thought of it before I started working on this again so please comment.

Ps#1 If you like Bolt, go check out my other story it is called Not Super Any More

Ps#2 Jell me your dream job. It doesn't have to even be a real job. If you want to be a space ship quality control person you can.


End file.
